Mommy Cravings
by InuLizzie
Summary: In this story Emma wakes at 2 am and finds herself sick, she begins to find out that she's pregnant what will Killian think? will he leave her or will he stay and try to be a dad?


It was nearly 2am and Emma was stuck in the bathroom vomiting, she had been going back and forth the last several hours, six times to pee and about four times just to vomit. She had never had to pee this much before. And then as she vomited for what seemed the hundredth time that night, she felt a wetness between her legs and groaned now she would have to change cause she had just peed herself.

Was this a kidney infection? she wondered. Maybe making an appointment with Whale would be a good idea. But it was 2am, she thought, it might be better to try and wait at least until she was sure he was awake. There was no reason to wake him when she wasn't even sure if this was considered to be that serious. Maybe it was something that she was considering. Maybe it was something she had eaten? she thought.

She rummaged through her medicine cabinet looking for something to settle her stomach when her hands stopped on the unopened box of tampons. She had bought them almost a two months ago because she had been out and had thought she was due to start at anytime now. But if the box was unopened then she was at least two weeks late for her cycle.

Just to be sure she pulled out her calendar and counted up the days and checked the date of her last one. Then a thought came to her, she and Hook had started being sexually active five months ago. They had used condoms everyday except one!

She and Hook had arrived in the apartment and had as usual started messing around, and had gotten deep into the motions they had both been turned on and raring to go. Killian had reached for the box of condoms only to find the box completely empty and the box had been the last one. But rather not give up and for the day, Killian had started that just one time shouldn't hurt them.

The two of them had proceeded and had sex even though they hadn't had the protection. And worst yet even though it had been the one time they had done it multiple times that same day! In fact he had even staid over so they could continue having sex as often as they wanted too. That had been at about the same time when she had bought the tampons! she had bought them when she had gone to buy her next box of condoms!

Emma Smiled so now there was a possibility that she was pregnant with Killians' baby! Emma thought about this and found that this was actually a welcome thought to her and that it wouldn't be that bad to have a second chance for a child the chance she had given up with Henry.

But then her face fell. What if Killian didn't want to be a father? What if Killian left her? She thought fearfully. Then hardened she just wouldn't tell him until she was sure, and until she had seen Whale and found out for sure!

Finally at about 7 o'clock she got up and walked to the Dark Star Pharmacy. Where she picked up a pregnancy test, and starts heading to the counter hiding it underneath a loaf of bread, hoping that Killian wouldn't choose that moment to suddenly need a bottle of Rum or tobacco or what ever else might bring him to the drug store at such an early morning.

And she really hoped Sneezy would be discreet about what she was buying. Getting up to the counter she didn't say mouth she just paid for the items, and hurried off home. As soon as she got into the house she locked herself in the bathroom and quickly did what she had to do. And then she waited.

She paced around the bathroom back and forth she paced. growing more and more anxious until finally she went and took a look. She sat down and cried for a minute, not because she was upset but because she was afraid. For now she was going to have to find away to make herself tell Killian, cause that test had just told her that she was pregnant!.

But maybe seeing whale was still a good idea, maybe the test had been a bit off or something? maybe the test was wrong. She then jumped up grabbed her keys and headed off to see Whale.

Emma parked in front of the hospital and took a gentle deep breath just hoping whale would tell her that both she and the test were wrong, she had never hoped for another thing in her life as much as she'd love this child if it happened to be there she would still be rather relieved if whale told her that there would not be one that this was a false alarm.

But Emma seriously doubted that with all the signs, the vomiting, the constant trips to the bathroom, a late period, and a postive pregnancy test, she knew without much hope that Whale would tell her the same thing that she was pregnant and needed to tell Killian!"


End file.
